PART 3, Who Are You :: Killua x Reader fanfic (lemon)
by geeButter
Summary: Gon and Leorio are fast asleep. Killua is smirking behind you, he's ready. You're ready. What are you waiting for? "Keep your voice down," he warns you. "You don't want to wake them."


You lay on your bed, covering your ears trying to have some peace of mind-_I think they don't know what 'manners' is. _Because now, they switch on your home theater, your boom box and eat all of your granola bars…Oh wait, before you went to your bedroom, you said 'go ahead, make yourself at home.'

_They're not supposed to take it THAT seriously!_ You sighed.

Your eyes are heavy, but you need to stay awake. You open your bedroom window, stick your head out and whisper your condition once more. You use Iris and send the hunter committee a massage. All of them are here, in your custody, it seems they wont be meeting Wingu san-the man they suspect to bump into them and teach them Nen. Their task this year to become a full fledge hunter.

Though you are kinda biased, you only want to teach Gon. He's so hot you cant handle yourself. You leap from your room to the corridor, the bathroom is just on the other side. Gon has just finish, he's wiping his hands with toilet paper and trying to find a rubbish bin.

"Its in the kitchen." You said sheepishly. He thanked you and walk pass you. You could smell your soap on him.

"Hey perverted nee chan."

You turn to find Killua, hands behind his head. "I'm not a pervert." You said in defense.

"So why are you in front of the bathroom door? You're eavesdropping Gon, right? Man, nee chan. That is so low."

"You think hearing some kid peeing, brings me satisfaction…" You blush.

He chuckled, "We'll see. Remember, midnight!"

Leorio sleeps like a star fish, hands widely spread to his side. You're not into old guys, but you have to admit, he's hot. The position of his legs is symmetrical to his hands, you could clearly see the bulge in his pants. Gon sleeps right next to him, curled up like a kitten. You bent down and pat his head.

"Come on nee chan," all of the sudden Killua wrap his hands around your waist, slightly pulling you up and guide you to your bedroom. He close the door and open his shirt off, "We have to be real quite, we don't want to wake them."

"You have…A well toned body." You gulp something in your throat, you didn't suspect your panties to get wet so soon. But he is too beautiful, more beautiful than you imagine.

"You made that?" He walked across the room to your private corner-a canvas with your half done painting stood tall and proud.

"Be careful, it's a 10.000.000 jenny piece."

"What!? This shit?" He tilt his head, trying to get a better view. "You have amazing technique, but this is…All naked boys. Who wants pictures of naked boys?"

You let out a big laugh, "A lot, my dear. A lot."

"Beside than you? I don't know any. Naked girls I understand."

"I'm pretty sure you've met Hisoka." You said teasingly. He immediately tensed, "He…Ordered this?" He asks nervously.

"One of my top customers-but no, this is for my art gallery. He bought a lot of my paintings before. One gay ass mothafucka." You chuckled.

Killua twiddle his thumbs, "Hey nee chan."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know about my previous 'play'?"

"Why so serious all of the sudden?"

He kneels in front of you, and grab your hands. His right cheek gently brush against it. "I've been with a bunch of guys."

You froze, "You mean…"

"No, no no. Not like that. For info and you know…For some mission-I'm not hoping for you to understand. I did whatever it takes to solve a mission, I've stripped for a guy on the web before, gave them hand jobs…"You are still silent.

"Never like, you know, penetrate me or some shit like that. Or involving putting something inside of my mouth." He push you to the bed and crawl until he's right on top of you. "I wish for you to wash away all those nasty experiences from me."

You stroke his hair, "I'm so sorry." A tear dribbles down your cheeks. He licks it.

"Please."

He rip off your band tee, leaving you with nothing but a black lacy bra. He asks you to turn around, and gently unclasped it. He then fondles your breasts from behind. You bite your lower lip, struggling to not scream or moan. He on the other hand, forget his own warnings completely. Grunt and whispering you seductive words with his cheeky voice. This makes you go even crazier, your lower region feels like it's burning,.

You throw away your skirt, leaving you only with a pair of white boring panties. You face him and spread your legs wide. While not breaking eye contact, he slide two fingers in your folds. You gasp for air while he rummages inside of you. His thumb presses your clit, he intensify the pressure by rubbing it with his nail. He then insert another finger.

You're at your limit. You recently lose your virginity with some dude named Kurapica. He was on his way for a job interview with this rich mob family; to protect their psychic daughter or something. Your friend, a job receptionist told you about him.

You are so awed by his appearance, you forgot about your preference. One thing leads to another and you were sleeping on top of him. It's the only sex experience you had. You're still really tight.

He lower his head and start licking you like crazy. You try to stop him, but the next to you know you cum. Your love juice flows to his lips and chin. He lick you clean and pull down his pants.

He's in okay length-which is a surprise. He is taller for his age,so…I guess kids this day have quick metabolism. "Come on Myson, an eye for an eye."

His already really hard, his member is veiny and cute because its so pale. You could see his tan lines, even though his outer skin is also quite pale. He blushed, "Stop staring."

You put all of him in your mouth with no problem. He moans; you're so happy seeing his unfocused expression. He caress your hair, "Right there, u huh."

You lick his tip and start massaging his balls, he suddenly pull your head and start face fucking you. You let him, its nice. He taste sweet and magical, you like how his member touches your tongue. He let out a big load and passed out.

"Cute kid." You giggled.


End file.
